1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to distress alert messaging system and methods. The embodiments herein particularly relate to an automatic distress alerting at sea. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to an improved system and method for automatic distress alerting at sea by removing the pivotal human role in receiving, recording and sending the distress alert data to reduce false distress alert messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Maritime Distress Safety System (GMDSS) is one of the systems for emergency reporting at sea and so far this communication system has helped to rescue of lives, in marine emergency situations. The systems have been developed to provide mariners with global communications and locating network. The concept of GMDSS arose as an idea by the International Maritime Organization (IMO) in 1973 and entered into force in February 1999. The requirements of ships to comply with GMDSS are prescribed by the Convention for Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS). This system is applicable to all passenger vessels and all cargo vessels over 300 GT, when they are sailing in international voyages.
In GMDSS system, human is responsible for receiving and detecting distress, recording the mentioned distress and sending the distress data from any of the transmitter device. It is found by the various experiments and observations that almost 70% of the causes of sending false distress alert was related to human role or human error. And in GMDSS system, all of the equipments function separately and independently, and further the large number of these equipments and their various models generate difficulties in the introduction of their performance in sending the data which leads to the creation of false alerts.
The total amount of costs incurred in checking, analyzing and taking actions for rescue operations on search and rescue centers after receiving the distress signals sent from ships is significantly high. It was realized that the most important factor in sending false distress signals was human errors which includes 70 percent of the transmitted false signals. Based on the investigations made on this problem it was found that the most important reason behind the human errors is a lack of skilled personnel knowing how to report the sending of a false distress alert signal. Therefore, there is a need for an automatic distress alert method and system to reduce the role of human factors in sending the distress signals and operating the systems.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.